


Lights Up!

by wombatpop



Category: Cool Runnings (1993)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia Does Not Exist, M/M, Post-Canon, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: Everything has been so vague, both of them feeling their way through the dark towards each other. Perhaps a bit of explicit communication is necessary to turn on the light.-After the Winter Olympics, normal life feels like a different world. For Yul and Junior, it means confronting this thing they've developed between them.
Relationships: Junior Bevil/Yul Brenner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lights Up!

It’s a whirlwind from the moment they cross the finish line. It seems like the whole world wants to hear from the Jamaican underdogs and their coach, back from disgrace. Derice and Irv do most of the talking to the press, despite Sanka’s efforts. Junior and Yul are happy to take a backseat, each for their own reasons. 

The applause doesn’t cease from their triumphant defeat until they’re lying in their own beds, finally out of the eyes of strangers for the first time in days. The hero’s welcome feels strange, as does the enduring notoriety. It’s such a shift from all of their previous lives where they were normal people, longing after their own version of success like everyone else. Now it feels like the world is waiting for them to fulfill their destiny at the next Olympics, or do something similarly remarkable. 

Derice is hardly new to living in the shadow of the past. The legacy of his father had always followed him, like a wolf on the heels of his determined sprint towards his own success. Lying in his own bed that first night at home, exhaustion hurtling him towards sleep, he mulls over the moment crossing the finish line. Time will tell if that single event can hold the weight of a lifetime of expectation. He pulls Joy a little closer. His head, like always, is assured. But his heart is afraid.

The cheers of a crowd can only drown out the voice inside your head for so long, and for some it is quicker before the mind starts to whisper and plot again. Sanka takes the longest of all of them, if he ever falls prey to doubt. His contentment seems to well inside him without end. Derice has always thought Sanka was underestimated, and his resilience now is proof of that.

For Yul it’s lonelier. A sharp, deep descent into the real world. His desire to leave the island behind is not less powerful but is more complicated. It would mean leaving this community he’d grown to appreciate in its absence, entering a world he’d come to realise may not be as receptive to his goals as he’d imagined, leaving his friends behind, that he’d grown so close to. Especially Junior. 

It had become a running joke between the four of them that Yul and Junior preferred each other’s company over anyone else’s. Neither of them could point to a moment where their friendship snapped into place. It was gradual, until they couldn’t imagine it being any other way. At the hotel in Calgary, Yul would go down to breakfast each morning to collect a plate of fruit and bring it back to the room. Yul noticed how Junior seemed to hate sitting in that crowded dining room full of resentful gazes and took it upon himself to remove both of them from that situation. Yul couldn’t understand it. He’d never paid so much attention to someone before, never put so much energy into anticipating what would bring someone joy. He’d had plenty of friends before, and none of them stuck like Junior stuck to him. 

Junior returned to an awkward household, full of conversations he never thought he’d have. Not that he’s unhappy to finally be more assertive to his father, but the edge of his parent’s judgement is hardly lessened even as they stumble through attempting to be tolerant of him. To observe their effort in changing their behaviour stings almost as much as their lack of effort once did. Particularly when they do the same old shit anyway.

And always, always Yul. They’d grown close so quickly, forming a friendship unusually intense. Junior had been through phases like these before, but they’d been short lived. Mostly because the girls he became attached to would inevitably turn down his tentative advances. The similarity between those crushes and how he feels about Yul terrifies him. He’s seen it before, a friend asking out another friend and then they never speak again. And Junior would do anything before he would voluntarily lose Yul.

But that first night in his own bed, plush pillows and linen all far nicer than the hotel in Calgary, his throat tightens at the disappointment he feels knowing Yul isn’t sleeping just a few feet away.

-

Four years feels like a lifetime away, and Junior isn’t convinced they’ll all be going back anyway, not really, but he doesn’t stop training. A couple of weeks off of working out after they get back from Calgary is enough for Junior to feel his muscles losing their ability, and feel his fitness start to slip away. But he doesn’t mind its fickleness; exercise is a good excuse to switch his brain off for a while. His parents may have resented his athletic streak, but track was one of the few things that the strictly academic schools they sent him to offered that didn’t involve his brain. It’s just him and his breath and sweat and the ground under the soles of his feet.

There isn’t any explicit communication, no questions asked or answers given. He and Yul just start running together. They’ll jog, for a while, warming up in the orange sunrise as the island rumbles to life. Then they’ll sprint, both of them grinning as they try to outrun each other. Yul has a longer stride, but Junior is more agile. Both are convinced the other lets them win, though they would never admit it. They’ll cool down with a short jog along the beach, circling back towards home. The cool down is where they might talk, if they’re in the mood. Yul can be quiet when he chooses to be, so often it’s Junior doing the talking. Yul has seen how reserved Junior can be, how he shrinks and flattens. It’s absurd that anyone would prefer a minimised version of Junior, Yul thinks. He’s at his most engaging when you let him take the reins.

Sometimes, though, Junior tries to get Yul to talk. Junior was under the impression Yul had opened up to him somewhat in Canada, but during these early mornings he feels as though he’s seeing an entire side of Yul that few get to see. It’s certainly a world away from the cold, aggressive Yul that Junior first saw.

“Sanka said we’re going to get together on Friday?” They’re both still breathing a little heavy from exertion, walking through Junior’s neighbourhood. Yul shakes his head, and Junior frowns, just a little - not enough to seem irritated, just enough for Yul to notice his concern.

“I have somewhere to be.”

Yul knows it hurts Junior when he leaves out the details like that. He’s not one to offer information if the other person doesn’t need to know. But it’s clear Junior cares to know, even if he doesn’t need to.

Junior sees Yul inspect his expression. His effort to maintain a blank expression, ineffectual at the best of times, is especially lost on Yul. He watches as Yul exhales, pushes himself through his next statement.

“My aunt, she isn’t well. I usually go and see her during the week, but my cousin can’t see her on Friday.”

There’s a moment of quiet while Junior processes Yul’s confession. Junior has certainly shown some of the most intimate parts of himself to Yul, but it’s something Junior never fully expected Yul to reciprocate.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” It’s not accusatory. Junior never is.

“You didn’t need to know.”

Junior’s initial reaction is to offer the best help he feels he can give - financial - but Yul seems to know what he is going to say before he finishes the thought.

“I don’t need your pity, J.” He says it softly, like he’s trying to let Junior down gently, though his choice of words is still sharp around the edges.

“No, I wasn’t- I just thought, if you needed help…” Junior stammers. Yul shakes his head and smiles, trying to elicit the confident, chatty Junior he has the privilege of glimpsing behind the anxiety.

“Come on. I’ll race you home.” 

Yul sets off at breakneck speed, and Junior scrambles to catch up to him. He can see his fence arrive over the hill, he and Yul exchanging determined, smirking glances as they get closer. No, he’s not really cold and angry on the inside, Junior thinks. Not at all.

They both arrive, panting, at Junior’s front gate.

“I won!” Yul insists.

“No way!”

They both chuckle, bent over as they try to catch their breath.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, rich boy.” Junior rolls his eyes as Yul sets off down the road, back towards his neighbourhood.

-

Today’s sunrise is purple and yellow, dark and bright in areas slowly blooming into proper sunshine. Junior and Yul have paused momentarily on the beach as Yul stretches out his still wakening calves. 

“My mother and father have been asking about when I’ll marry again.”

Yul lets out a bark of laughter, hand reaching past his toes. 

“What do you tell them?” He asks.

“Just like my Olympic success, it will undoubtedly happen when I least expect it.” 

Yul shakes his head in amusement at Junior’s smile. “Of course.”

“They just want to secure their estate with an appropriate inheritor, I’m certain.” Junior falls short from criticising his parents, but often bemoans their approach.

“That doesn’t bother you?” While Yul chooses the path most direct, Junior chooses the path of least resistance. But it’s Junior’s refusal to acknowledge his parent’s shortcomings outright that frustrates Yul the most.

“They want what’s best for me.” 

The two of them start to walk again, slowly working up to a jog.

“So not some gold digger. Another posh asshole like you?” Yul speaks as if he’s joking, but underneath the question is genuine.

“That’s what they would want, yes.” They’re almost at a full jog now, but Junior makes a point of looking at Yul as he continues. “But I would want someone different.”

Junior looks straight ahead and doesn’t look back until it’s time for them to part. In his retreat, he misses Yul’s attempt to stop himself from stumbling, so caught up in Junior’s gaze and words that he momentarily forgets to watch his step. 

Their goodbye is stilted, Yul’s racing mind awkward when asked to focus even for a second.

-

“Hey! Sanka’s here too. It’s Junior!” Derice answers the phone with the same energy he always has when he’s around Sanka - a lot. Sanka offers a muffled greeting, free from any annunciation.

“Sorry, he’s always got his mouth full of food when he’s here.” Derice says.

Junior laughs. “That’s alright.”

“What’s going on? Just call to say hello?”

“Yes, pretty much. Just thought I’d see how you were going.”

Derice promptly fills Junior in on the details of his life since they’d last spoken, hardly a week ago. Sanka provides his own anecdote about his latest inevitably unsuccessful busking attempt. He’d never quite gotten over just how little money he managed to get when they were fundraising for the Olympics.

Junior laughs along, says all the right oohs and ahhs, but Derice can tell something is on his mind.

“But what’s new with you?”

“Not a lot. I went on a run with Yul this morning.” Junior tries to keep his tone light, like he hasn’t been waiting to speak about this the entire call.

“The usual.”

“Yes, the usual.” Junior hesitates, unsure of how to approach the topic he’s desperate to bring up.

“...and?” Derice prompts. Junior sighs.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I have a bit of a crush on Yul.”

In the background he can hear Sanka chortle and then let out a yelp as Derice, presumably, wacks him.

“We have noticed. A bit.” Derice sounds as though he’s actively holding himself back from too animated an answer.

“And so this morning I may have made a bit of a comment that implied my feeling.” Junior expresses his anxiety by rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

“Mm hmm?” Derice hums affirmatively for Junior to continue.

“I don’t know if he noticed or is interested… I just worry about ruining the friendship, you know? For everyone.” He lets his hand drop to his side again. It feels immature to be talking like this, even if it is true. But people have always called Junior naive. 

“I am certain that Yul will reciprocate. But you should ask! That’s how you’ll know.” Derice assures.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“He is right!” Sanka interjects, and Derice thanks him.

Junior nods invisibly on his side of the phone. “Alright, thanks. I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think, do! That’s what I always say.” Sanka says.

“Oh, we know.” Derice replies, and Junior laughs.

-

Derice’s house has become a central meeting point for the four of them, free from prying family members and full of Joy’s home cooking. Sanka, as per usual, is animated, he and Derice forever bouncing off each other’s energy. Somehow, Yul doubts that he could justify his and Junior’s friendship as similar to Sanka and Derice’s. Not that Sanka and Derice’s connection is lesser, but there’s something between Junior and him that he can’t identify. Something that sets it apart. Why can’t he get Junior’s comment out of his brain?

“Yul?”

Yul looks up from where he sits, pondering over his beer.

“Whats up man? You’ve been frowning all night.” Junior is otherwise occupied tonight, so it’s just the three of them in the kitchen.

“Nothing.”

Sanka rolls his eyes.

“It’s obviously something.”

Yul considers talking to them about it, letting all of his confusion bubble over, but his pride forbids it. 

Derice seems to hesitate for a moment before he speaks, finally asking, quiet and kind even underneath his discernible curiosity, “is it about Junior?” 

“What?” Yul snaps. “Why would it be about Junior?”

Derice and Sanka exchange a look, which only riles Yul further.

“It’s not a strange question, you’re joined at the hip.” 

Yul’s defensiveness concretises in his jaw, teeth pressing together uncomfortably. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

Derice glances to Sanka, who furrows his brow in determination. “Okay, Derice is not gonna say it but I will. You’ve gotta take that boy out before we all die waiting.”

Derice looks at Sanka, at once amused and reprimanding, but Yul’s mouth drops open in surprise. Derice and Sanka’s shared laughter is shaken at Yul’s unexpectedly quiet, shocked reaction.

“What?” Yul finally manages to exclaim.

“It’s torture watching you two.”

“It’s exhausting.”

Yul is frowning, eyes flicking back and forth, mind at once racing and frozen in thought.

“Wait, you’re saying you think Junior is… interested… in me?”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Derice shakes his head, Sanka similarly baffled. “You don’t know that already?”

“You really are a very stupid man.”

Yul shoots Sanka an indignant look, with Sanka raising his hands in surrender but continuing to smile.

“And you like him, obviously?” Derice continues.

He’s too bewildered to argue with Derice’s use of the word ‘obviously’, so he just stammers through a vague agreement, his mind still not quite untangled yet.

“Yes, I… I like Junior, yes.” 

It would make sense, if he did. It would explain why Junior felt different to all of his other friendships, why Junior’s comment kept returning to his conscious mind days after he’d said it. Fuck, Derice and Sanka are right. He’s gotta tell Junior.

-

Their next run together is delayed by a couple of days because of a storm that runs through the island, bucketing rain and lightning. Once the streets are cleared of branches, though, it’s back to business as usual.

“I- we missed you at Derice’s the other day.” It’s unusual for Yul to come out with a sentiment like that unprompted. Junior takes notice, inspecting Yul’s poker face expression for hints of the purpose of his statement, finding nothing as Yul avoids his gaze.

“I was sorry I couldn’t make it. You know I love Derice’s.”

“Yes, I know.”

Their morning seems to be progressing as normal after that exchange, but every now and again Yul will look over and inhale as though he’s about to say something, before returning to running.

After the fourth time, Junior is compelled to confront him.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Yul frowns, taken aback. “No, of course not.”

Junior isn’t sure why that would be obvious, Yul has certainly been angry at him before.

“It just seems like you want to say something.”

Yul refuses to let himself hesitate, forces himself to say the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I do.”

“Oh. Go ahead.”

“I want to know if… I…” Pushing himself to talk is a good plan until his brain stops providing sentences to say.

“We’re good friends...”

“I should hope so.” Junior comments, interrupting Yul’s glacial progress. For someone who can be so direct, so clear in his intentions, who encouraged Junior to be sure in himself, he is really procrastinating making a point.

Junior decides to take it upon himself to end Yul’s struggle.

“I feel like i know what you’re trying to say.” Both of them begin to slow to a gradual stop, too focused on each other to keep up the pace.

“You do?” Yul’s heart jumps into his throat in anticipation.

Everything has been so vague, both of them feeling their way through the dark towards each other. Perhaps a bit of explicit communication is necessary to turn on the light.

“Stop me if i'm wrong. But if I'm right, you’re wondering if our friendship could perhaps be something more?” Junior unconsciously holds his breath as he waits for Yul’s response. 

After a few seconds that feel like an eternity, he answers. “You know, that was exactly what I was trying to say.” 

“I am wondering that also.” Junior can’t quite make himself look at Yul’s face just yet, the ground infinitely fascinating.

“If you would have me, to be something more... is something I would like to be.”

Finally their eyes meet. Junior breaks into his characteristic boyish grin, and Yul can’t help but reciprocate

“I would like that too.”

-

Their first kiss isn’t ceremonial, isn’t over the top. At the end of the first date they just hug, getting used to being around each other in a different way. At the end of the second date, Yul tentatively asks Junior if he can give him a goodnight kiss, something he’d thought about many times but never really believed would manifest. Junior’s mouth is softer under his than he imagined, and warmer, and far more gratifying than he ever imagined. Junior slips his hand in Yul’s and they both smile against each other’s lips, and the sun rises on a new day for the both of them.


End file.
